


Wardrobe in Underground

by Theweakgirl



Category: The Wardrobe - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Humor, I love him, I'm just in love with skeletons in general, M/M, No Homo, Our protagonist is a skeleton from another video game, Skeletons, it's a crossover bois, it's gonna happen though, non-magical skeleton meets magical skeletons, possible skeleton gay romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theweakgirl/pseuds/Theweakgirl
Summary: What's that?A scary-looking casket with skull decorations suddenly appeared in Alphys' lab?What's that?A skeleton was inside the casket you say?Oh wait. Apparently the casket was a wardrobe.--------------"Yeah and that skeleton is me. Skinny. You know if you're gonna make a summary then at least put the name of the protagonist here.""You better read this story or else I'll haunt your dreams. With. My very scary appearance? Yeah. Something like that."You thought this is just a normal "characters break the fourth wall story"?Skinny here plays with the fourth wall. You just ended up to be on the other side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recently discovered a point-and-click puzzle kind of game (like Fran Bow) with a skeleton protagonist. 
> 
> As soon as I saw him the thought hit me.
> 
> UNDERTALE AND WARDROBE UNITE!

Undyne stared at the metal doors of Alphys' lab/home. Unconsciously gripping the bouquet of flowers (not echo flowers) tighter, she took a deep breath and pounded on the door.

"ALPHYS! I'M HERE!" she shouted.

...silence.

She frowned before pounding on the door again. "ALPHYS! HEY NERD! ARE YOU ASLEEP?! WAKE UP!"

A minute ticked by before she growled, patience obviously gone. With a usual roar of "NGAAAAH!" she kicked the door open, the metal door falling down, ripped from it's hinges.

\---

Alphys squeaked as she heard the familiar sound of the metal clanking downstairs. "U-uh...oh n-no!" she stuttered. 

"What's that?" a voice asked, slightly muffled.

Alphys looked at the weirdly-decorated casket next to her closet. She could see the little skeleton peeking at her through the slightly open gap of the casket door. "T-That was U-Undyne!" she explained as she hastily walked to her escalator (thing). "S-Stay here, okay? I-I'm not sure how s-she would r-react to you yet and s-she's kind of r-rough."

"Fine by me." the voice said as the gap closed. "Good luck with your date. She sounds like a handful." 

Alphys blushed all the way down. 

Then she saw Undyne about to suplex the table (full of her anime stuffs). "U-Undyne!"

 


	2. That moment of cliffhanger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through the power of fanfiction. The skeleton and the wardrobe teleported just before his talk with Ronald.

Skinny grunted as the two idiots carried his wardrobe out of the truck.

It feels like riding a roller coaster all over again. Except he doesn't hit his skull everytime there's a jostle.

Did they not read what I wrote on the note? ' he thought as he recalled of the words.

-Be careful. Fragile bones inside-

Another groan as he felt his whole gravity turn upside down.

Are you serious?!

"The stuff I go through for you, Ronald." Skinny mumbled to himself. "You better speak or else I'm gonna haunt you while you're in the bathroom."

No one wants to see the skeleton of their best friend while showering.

Wait. That sounded weird.

Freaking insane author' he thought.

"Mrs.? Where's the... room of Ronald?" A disgruntled male voice asked.

"Ronald? Oh his... room is the farthest one... down that hall..." A female voice said.

"I like roomsss..."

"Shut up ...and help with this, idiot."

Blahblahblahhhh...

1 minute later.

Knock knock.

Skinny put his non-existent ears next to the walls of the wardrobe as he heard the sound of the door opening.

"Ron, honey...remember you're old wardrobe?"

Silence.

"Yes I know. I'm surprised myself too. But isn't that great, though? Here ah misters, just put it right...there. Yes that's fine."

The heavy thump of the wardrobe being dropped.

Finally.

"Well then honey, we will leave now to sort out your stuff, okay? Love you."

Creeek.

Time to confess what you've done, Ron.

\-----

Skinny gulped as the wrappings around the wardrobe was removed.

Let's hope he doesn't react too bad...

He blinked as light suddenly filled his vision, and then a gasp.

"A-Ahh---

ERROR ERROR ERROR

* * *

**Runtime Error!**

**Program D:\Program Files\New Folder\The wardrobe\TW.exe**

**has crashed.**

_OK_

* * *

 


	3. Hello darkness my old friend

**_This_** is ** _the story of two young guys. Bound in friendship and in destiny. Ronald and Skinny as often happened, went out for a picnic together to spend the day in the neighborhood countryside._ **

**_Suddenly, Ronald pulled a couple of little plums out of his basket and give one of them to his friend._ **

**_mmmmmm....delicious._ **

**_Deliciously....LETHAL! *muahahahah*_ **

**_The boy's corpse stayed there for hours, enveloped by blades of grass, until all of a sudden.... something... happened._ **

**_A new spark has instilled in Skinny's body, reduced abruptly to a skeleton._ **

**_and SLAMMED him inside Ronald's wardrobe, cursed to watch over his friend for the rest of his days. Or at least until today, when our story starts._ **

* * *

'Welp. That's my cue' Skinny thought as he stepped out of the wardrobe. But froze as instead of seeing the normal weird furniture and decorations of references, there's nothing but blackness.

"What?" He said, his voice echoing. There's nothing here but him and the wardrobe. Freaky. 

"HELLO!?... IT'S M- IS ANYBODY THERE?" He shouted. He shivered as his voice echoed again. "Okay...that's fine. Don't mind me." He said as he went back into the wardrobe. "I'm just gonna chill here. Ignore the skeleton in the wardrobe, please." 

_...interesting._

Skinny blinked as a static voice spoke...inside his skull? Ah. Hello? Is this the narrator?

"Hey? Who just spoke?!" Skinny asked. 

_a monster and yet...no soul....curious._

"Hey! I'm not a skeleton monster! I'm a dead human that turned into a skeleton! There's a difference, you broken channel voice!" He responded, annoyed.

_...? A human?...hah...very interesting indeed..._

Skinny felt like facepalming right now. Except he doesn't have a face. "Look here mister... whoever you are, I appreciate the fact that you think I'm interesting? But you're speaking kinda like a scientist. It's making my head ache." Skinny stated.

_..._

 Skinny shook his head. 'Why am I even talking to a voice that has no body? Am I finally going crazy after all those times that I used the time machine?'

"Forget it. Do you know the way out of this...darkness?" Skinny asked.

_There is no way out of here, skeleton._

"Great. Nope. That's impossible. There's always a way." Skinny countered.  _"since when did developers create a game where there's no way out?"_ he mumbled quietly to himself. 

_Well you can...that is... if you have the power to rip a tear from this void. Which judging by the fact that you have no magic. It's a no. You're stuck here._

Skinny whined as suddenly a high static laugh boomed out. "Ugh stop it!" 

What's up with villains and their laughs?!

Skinny glared to no one in particular. "Ha ha very funny. I'm a villain who have a very evil laugh and is very mean! Psh. So generic." 

_Hmph._

Skinny smirked. "Aww...did I offend you? I'm veeeerryyy sooorrryyy!" He said sarcatiscally, even going as far to peek out of the wardrobe and bow (un)apologetically.

_Hehe. Very interesting indeed. But alas, you're time is up._

"What time? I'm already dead. My time already upped and disappeared years ago."

_Time for you to go. Underground._

Skinny squeaked as he suddenly felt dizzy and 'Oh wow is it just me or is my vision blacking out?' 

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID THERE'S NO WAY OUT YOU LIAR!" he shouted before passing out.

 


	4. Exploring Alphys' lab part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skinny explains some stuff to you and looked around Alphys' lab. What do you want him to look at?

"And so that's what happened." Skinny explained. "After that awesome (I'm being sarcastic here btw) talk with that voice and fainting I woke up here in Alphys' lab."

* * *

 After Alphys left with Undyne, he stepped out of the wardrobe.

-look at girl poster

Skinny raised a brow. "That's...quite a huge painting for an anime girl isn't it?"

-hold chainsaw

Skinny glared at you. "Look buddy, I don't really want to touch a chainsaw ever again since Ronald's old house." He sighed. "Now that I think about it. What's gonna happen to MY world?" Skinny hopes that no one will play his game (because i'm the protagonist. Excuse me) while he's in this world. 

He walked to the left where there's an escalator and a poster of a...what is that? A box with a wheel?

-look at weird poster

"Hm..." Skinny hummed, rubbing his chin(bone) with his phalanges. "That's a colorful poster. Reminds me of the time when Ronald drew a picture which I can't remember anymore." Shrugging, he turned and went downstairs using the escalator.

"Wow talk about being a scientist." Skinny noted as he saw the huge machinery something. "Should I touch it?" He grinned mischievously.

-use huge machine

There's three levers and a blank(blue) screen. "Geez. Is this even working?" Skinny said as he tried pulling down the center lever.

Nothing happened.

Skinny blinked before shrugging. "Ha. Guess I'm not cut out for this kind of stuff. You do need a brain for this and I doubt YOU have one either."

-look at trash can

Skinny let out a huge sigh. "What's up with you and making me look at all the trash cans? Are you enjoying this?" he grunted as he peered inside. There's a message crumpled in the trash can. "I KNOW WHAT YOU DID...?" 

"I'm so scared right now I'm shaking my bones." He said blandly as he put the message back in the trash. He looked at you. "Are you happy now?"

-take trash can

"Are you for real right now?" Skinny said, crossing his arms(bone thingy). "I'm not taking a trash can with me. Use your common sense."

-take trash can

"I said no!"

-take trash can

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!" He shouted, before walking back upstairs. "Hah take that. Let's see you do try to do that again without the trash can in your sight." he mocked before turning around, seeing five huge bookshelves.

"How did Alphys fill these books with the same colors? Talk about OCD." Because seriously. He's seen some pretty weird stuff but he haven't seen a bookshelf before that contains only books of the same color.

-use red bookshelf

Skinny took one of the red books and opened it. "A hideous robot is running to school with toast in its mouth...Snrk! How cliche. The starting scene of most animes." He looked at you. "Except for the robot part and why is it hideous?" he questioned, putting the book back to the shelf.

-use light green bookshelf

"Okay another story...uh..(----) discovers a dragon monster. Dragon monsters feed off magic...?" He looked at it questioningly before putting it back to the shelf. "Hey why was that word blanked out?" he asked at Author.

Silence.

Skinny sighed as he sat down on the floor. "Now what do I do? Should I return to the wardrobe and wait till Alphys comes back?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah that's right. I referenced another story here :D


	5. The chapter where I use my power to bring a certain some(body)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone decided to be a sneaky shit. 
> 
> Humor ensues.

Skinny looked at the comment. "Wow. So some people do use their brains. Yeah you're right stranger on the internet, I should go back in the wardrobe."

* * *

As he closed the door shut, darkness consumed his vision. "Now what?" Skinny wondered, absentmindedly pulling at the strings of his hoodie.

"Oh wait what was that? You didn't know I'm wearing a hoodie right now?" Skinny hummed. "Geez what an irresponsible author. Not even thinking of her readers. Tsk tsk." 

He shook his head in mock dismay but you wouldn't know that because it's dark.

"So to summarize I'm wearing a green hoodie with a very awesome caption that says...born to rot." He chuckled. "Yeah I know. I'm such a genius, aren't I?

And that's pretty much it. Yeah."

...

.....

..."What? Do I wear pants or shorts? Uh nothing actually." He rolled his eyes(light thingy).

"What do you mean why am I naked down below? I can't wear anything below because it's physically impossible." He said, poking at his pelvis.

"I mean I could probably use those diaper things but I AM not that desperate thank you very much.

Plus, I'm a skeleton. There's probably thousands of fake me that are 'hanging' around the science room of schools and stuff."

He raised a brow at you questioningly. "Do you know someone who's gonna react like. 'OMG! A NAKED SKELETON! HOW SHAMEFUL!' every time they see a skeleton picture in a book?"

He grinned triumphantly. "Yeah that's what I thought."

Skinny pondered quietly as time ticks on. After another minute he sighed. "I'm bored again. I hope Alphys comes back before I become too desperate and end up talking to you idiots again."

He scratched his skull. "Don't call me mean. In my defense, I've had players who just randomly click around because they don't know what to do."

He raised his arms in irritation. "If the puzzles are too hard for you then look up a walkthrough or something geez. You may be wasting your time mindlessly clicking about but you're wasting my time AND my energy by making me walk around back and forth."

He pouted. "Think about my feelings you insensitive idiots. I'm a skeleton not a robot." 

 He glared at you. "What would you feel if I make you cross a river and then cross it back because I thought God would show up and think you're his child."

He nodded solemnly, closing his eyes. "Now you understand." He opened an eyelight. "Do you wanna hear about this one player who I think is the most idioti--"

**THUMP THUMP THUMP**

Skinny immediately shuts up as footsteps, quiet but could still be barely heard, echoed downstairs.

Skinny frowned. 'Is that a thief? He thought as he opened the wardrobe slightly, peeking outside.

More footsteps and then a loud bang which is then followed by a groan of pain.

Skinny blinked before scowling in dismay. "If that's a thief then they're sure doing a bad job at it." He whispered to himself, closing the door.

He then thought of his options. Should he just stay here and wait till the thief's gone? Or should he try and drive the thief away? 

..."Hey you choose. You are the 'readers' of this story after all."

\-----To be edited until someone answers----

"So hurry up and comment so we can continue on with the story!" Skinny whispered.

* * *

"Well well well." Skinny grinned. "Look at all those comments. You guys really want me to go."

"Nope. I'm not going out of this wardrobe. Hehehe." Too bad Skinny doesn't have a tongue or else he would be sticking it out right now.

...

He giggled. "I'm just joking." He said, slowly getting out of the wardrobe. "Like I can go against my author."

Crouching down, he crawled until he's next to the escalator. "This is agent 007, thief." He murmured, grinning excitedly.

Downstairs the footsteps stopped and the sound of paper rustling could be heard.

'So try to see who's the thief first and then drive them away. I could do that. At least it's not something complicated like looking a mummy prince charming for a narcisstic cobra queen.' He thought as he peeked down the escalator. "Coast clear." 

Looks like the thief was going through some stuff by that table that is full of used cups and messy papers.

"where is it....ugh. i have to hurry up before paps comes home." 

Skinny froze halfway down the escalator as the thief spoke.

'Sounds like he went through puberty hard. I'm kind of jealous.' He thought, pouting. 

Looking over to the right did he froze in real as he saw the thief...

"Woah! Another speaking skeleton!" Skinny said out loud making Sans flinch in surprise before looking up at Skinny, pinpricks shrinking slightly.

"w-what...w-what the hell?" Sans stuttered, both in shock and wonder. Somehow his grin is still there.

"But..." Skinny glared at him. "Just because you're my kin doesn't mean you have to right to go through somebody else's belongings, mister."

'I AM DEFINITELY NOT A HYPOCRITE.'

"this is impossible. there's supposed to be only me and paps." Sans murmured before glaring at nothing. "are you one of alphys' experiments?!" He growled, left eye light glowing dangerously.

Skinny blinked. "Nope. I'm no one's experiment thank you very much" He answered before crossing his arms. "Anyway. You obviously shouldn't be here. Leave or else I'll tell Alphys that someone is sneaking around here."

Sans tsked. He doesn't really care what Alphys thinks but if Paps finds out. "no choice then." Sans murmured.

"No cho- oh what?!" Skinny's jaw opened in shock as the other skeleton suddenly disappeared. "He can teleport?!"

"it's called a shortcut, kid." Sans spoke, standing behind Skinny. Before Skinny could open his jaw and express his argument Sans wrapped his arms around him and shortcut out of the lab.


	6. Spooky scary skeletor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM NOT NICE.

* * *

Skinny wheezed as his senses returned, coughing as he sat down on the floor.

Sans looked at the other skeleton guiltily before shrugging. "sorry bud. i forgot first timers get a little dizzy." 

Skinny glared at him, annoyed. "A little? It feels like my organs disintegrated." He groaned, rubbing his head.

Sans' grin widened a little. "tibia honest? I think it did."

"A skeleton saying bone jokes. Very funny." Skinny rolled his eyes as he stood up and surveyed his surroundings. He's in some kind of a house. "Where am I?"

"nice to know that tickled you're funny bone, kid. welcome to the skeletons residence." 

"That's great but can you take me back to the lab?" Skinny huffed. "And maybe you could explain why you took me here on the way."

Sans shrugged. "it was an impulsive moment. i kind of lost my options when you threatened to tattle on me."

"Well I won't if that's what you're worried about." Skinny sighed. He needs to get to the wardrobe. He feels incomplete without it near him. "So take me back."

Sans winked. "sorry kid. I'm kinda tired. maybe next time." He said as he telepo-ehem-shortcut to the green couch. Sinking down on the couch, until he's almost not visible from far away.

"...what the heck." Skinny pouted. "You're obviously lying if you can still teleport." but the blue skeleton went silent until 'z z z z z' appeared on his head.

"Are you kidding me?! He fell asleep?!" Now Skinny is really frustrated. Walking up to the couch, he poked Sans' cheekbone. "Hey. Hey wake up, dude." Skinny noticed that even asleep Sans' still grins. How is he even snoring with his mouth closed?

Sans snored louder. 

"Don't make me do something, you'll regret."

zzzzzzzz.z...zz.z..z..z.z.zzzzz..

"Something like...like..." Skinny trailed off. "I'll burn your house down." 

*snort zzzzzz.zzzzzz.zzzzz...z.z.z.zzz

 "UGGGHHH!" Skinny gritted his teeth before letting out a hmph. "Fine. If you're not gonna take me back then I'll just find a way back myself." 

Skinny turned around and walked to the door and was about to open it when-

**THUMP THUMP THUMP**

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNSSS! YOU LAZYBONES!!!!"

Skinny only had a second to think. 'Oh crap' before the door slammed open and hit him square in the face.

"Ugh fu----fuddgee!" Skinny whined as he fell on his butt(nonbutt), cradling his whole skull. "Damn! Ughh that hurts.."

What did he do to deserve this bad luck?!

Papyrus gasped as he stared at the stranger skeleton in horror. "OH MY STARS! I'M SORRY ANOTHER SKELETON! I DIDN'T KNOW THERE WAS A GUEST! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS TERRIBLY SORRY!" he apologized as he lend a gloved hand down on Skinny. "HERE LET ME HELP YOU AND HEAL ANY FRACTURES."

"I...It's fine. Just give me time...to recover." Skinny said as he grasped the other's hand but blinked in shock as suddenly he found himself in the air, being carried like Simba.

"HMMM...THERE'S NO VISIBLE INJURIES BUT I'LL HEAL YOU ANYWAY!" Suddenly Papyrus' hands glowed orange and ran up Skinny's body until he's surrounded by orange. 

"W-What is this?" Skinny asked in wonder as the pain suddenly ebbs off. "The pain's gone. That's so cool." 

Papyrus smiled proudly. "NYEHEHE! IT'S ONE OF MY MANY TALENTS! I COULD HEAL ANY INJURIES!" 

'Like a healer? Wow so cool.' Skinny thought.

"I'm fine now. Thanks Papyrus." Skinny said, smiling at him.

"NONSENSE! JUST TO MAKE SURE YOU'RE COMPLETELY HEALED I SHALL MAKE YOU MY SPECIAL SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus the ever stubborn one took long strides to the couch and plopped Skinny down gently. "STAY HERE!"

Skinny could only nod as the tall skeleton walked into the room next to the couch.

"Wait." He frowned, looking beside him. "Where's the small skeleton?"

The little shit apparently teleporte--took a shortcut as soon as he heard his brother's voice.

"Which means he was pretending to be asleep." Skinny grit his teeth in irritation. "I promised myself that I would remain a clean criminal record but I'm gonna kill that bastard. It wouldn't count anyway cause he's already dead."

Skinny jumped as loud clangs echoed at the room where the tall skeleton was, snapping him out of his negative and murderous thoughts.

He frowned as he looked at you. "How am I gonna tell him that I can't eat food?

And why does he look like Skeletor?"


	7. Papyrus da sex educator and Skinny the seducer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skinny showed Papyrus why he can't eat. And then Papyrus starts freaking out.

"Okay okay." Skinny clapped. "This is my game plan. As suggested by one the comments I'll tell Papyrus that I can't eat and then take me to Alphys' lab." 

He looked at the kitchen (he assumed it's the kitchen). "Because duh. That's the only place where you could cook." As smoke suddenly poured out of the door.

He sniffed the air. "I smell doom. What is this?" He whispered, walking over to the open door and peeked over.

"Uh Papyrus?" He called.

"YES?" Papyrus answered as he furiously stirred something in a huge pot which is turning red from the huge flames. "WAIT!" Suddenly Papyrus let out a squeal. "YOU CALLED ME BY MY NAME! DOES THAT MEAN YOUR MY FRIEND?!"

Skinny stared at the pot suspiciously before smiling at him hesitantly. "I guess?" He answered.

"WOWIE! A NEW FRIEND! GASP!" Papyrus facepalmed. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME! HOW RUDE OF ME! NYOHOHOH!"

Skinny cautiously entered the kitchen, eyes still staring suspiciously on the pot. 'The smell of doom is the strongest there.'

"That's fine. We met in weird circumstances anyway. My name's Skinny."

Papyrus sobered out. "SKINNY? WHAT A CUTE WEIRD NAME!" 

"Thanks?" Skinny could only wonder if that was an insult or a compliment. "The latter I guess.." He murmured.

He pointed at the pot of doom. "Is that your...special spaghetti?"

"AH YES!" Papyrus smiled ad he went back to cooking. Going back again to furiously stirring the pot. "IT'S ALMOST FINISHED!"

Skinny scratched his head guiltily. "Yeah...about that. I don't know if I could eat your spaghetti..." 

"WHAAAAATT? WHY NOOOT?" Papyrus whined disappointedly. 

Skinny is an idiot.

Skinny's eye twitch irritatedly before smiling at Papyrus. "Don't get the wrong idea okay? We may be both skeletons but we're completely different."

Papyrus pouted as he turned off the fire. "THAT'S TOO BAD. I JUST FINISHED TOO. SIGH."

"Er..." Skinny as Papyrus stared at him with...puppy dog eyes? "I could try? Don't get your hopes up though."

"NYEHEHEHE!" Papyrus laughed triumphantly as he brought out a plate of spaghetti. "HERE YOU GO FRIEND!*

'What?! Where did that come from?!' Skinny thought as he took the plate, looking at the spaghetti.

'Looks like a normal spaghetti... Smells like one too.'

He cautiously took a bite then went silent as he sighed.

"S-SO?" Papyrus asked nervously. "HOW IS IT?"

Skinny let out a wry chuckle. "See I told you." He grumbled as he lifted his hoodie to show the pieces of spaghetti stuck to his ribcage. "I can't eat."

"N-NYEH!!!!" Papyrus screamed as his cheekbones blushed, covering his sockets with his gloves(?!). "SKINNY HOW COULD YOU JUST DO THAT?!"

"Do what?" Skinny asked as he removed the spaghetti out of his ribcage and then putting it back to the plate. "Ugh that feels weird. Having sauce inside my ribs."

"NYEEEEEEEEHHH! NOO! YOU!" Papyrus suddenly backed away from Skinny, pointing an accusatory finger at him. "ARE YOU TRYING TO SEDUCE ME!?" 

...what?

"What? How the hell..." Skinny said, eyes widening.


	8. Another chapter because I'm on a roll.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm standing over this roll.

* * *

"Pausing the story here for a second." Skinny said. "Because author wanna shout out for a certain person." 

He inhaled deeply. "SHOUTING OUT FOR THE SHARK PERSON!"

Then he shrugged. "That's it. Continue."

* * *

"Woah woah Papyrus. I'm not seducing you okay?" Skinny said as he lowered his hoodie back down. 

"THEN WHY ARE YOU SHOWING ME YOUR...YOUR! NYEEH!" Papyrus shouted, eyes still covered.

"Dude chill! I'm 'decent' now. Stop covering your eyes so we can talk this out, alright?" Skinny said as he grabbed Papyrus by his scarf and pulled him out the kitchen and to the couch. "Sit down."

"OKAY..." Papyrus complied, cheekbones still blushing, just a little. 

"So I told you. I can't eat any spaghetti or any food for that matter because it'll go right through me."

"YES. I UNDERSTAND THAT NOW. EVEN IF...YOUR METHOD OF SHOWING IS KIND OF...SHAMEFUL."

Skinny let out a huff, crossing his arms while standing in front of Papyrus. "I get it. For you what I did was equivalent to flashing you a.k.a seducing. I apologize for that. I didn't know." He shrugged.

How could he have known? He died before he could get a chance to actually "mature" and after that the only living...dead(?)skeleton is him.

Anything sexual didn't cross his mind.

"THAT IS ALRIGHT, SKINNY! AS LONG YOU DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" Papyrus said, blush gone and back to the normal loud himself.

"That's great. Now that this is all cleared up do you know this other skeleton in a blue hoodie?" Skinny asked.

"AH YES! SANS!" Papyrus eyelights lit in recognition. "HE'S MY BROTHER." 

"Younger brother?"

"NO! HE'S MY OLDER BROTHER. EVEN THOUGH HE ACTS LIKE A LAZY BABYBONES EVERYTIME."

Skinny's eyes widened before grinning mischievously. "He's the older brother and yet he's just as tall as me?" 

"SIGH. IT MUST BE BECAUSE SANS NEVER DRINKS HIS MILK! HOW DID YOU TWO MEET?" 

"He kidnapped me." Skinny said flatly. "Took me away from Alphys' lab."

"W-WHAT?! WHY IN THE STARS WOULD SANS DO SUCH A THING." Papyrus frowned. "I AM SORRY ON BEHALF OF MY BROTHER. HE CAN BE QUITE COMPULSIVE."

"It's fine. So can you take me to Alphys' lab? I really need to go back."

"YES OF COURSE!" Papyrus said, posing with his scarf magically flowing behind him. "THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN DO SOMETHING AS SIMPLE AS ESCORTNG YOU!"

'Well hello there random wind.' Skinny thought, brow rising in curiosity.

"Thanks Papyrus. I owe you one." Skinny smiled.

 "NYEHEHEHE! TO HOTLANDS WE GO!"

"Yaaaay." Skinny said, copying Papyrus' pose.

 


	9. EXTRA GALLERY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bunch of drawings really.
> 
> "Yeah." Skinny rolled his eyes. "Drawings that you drew yourself because you have too much time in your hands."

"UGH ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Skinny groaned. "Out of all scenes you could've drawn it just have to be that scene?!"


	10. I-I s-s-ship i-it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody's pissed.

"AND THIS IS SENTRY POST RIGHT HERE IS SANS' POST." Papyrus explained, gesturing to the empty post. "WHERE IS THAT LAZYBONES?! OH MY GOD! LOOK AT ALL THIS MESS!" Papyrus shuddered, jaw contorted in disgust as he looked at all the empty bottles of ketchup and mustards lying inside. "IT'S MY WORST NIGHTMARE!"

"Is that so..." Skinny murmured, staring absentmindedly at the post.

"SKINNY?" Papyrus called out as he backed away from he nightmarish post. He'll need to remind Sans to clean up his post. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"Huh?" Skinny blinked, senses returning. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just kinda pissed." He said, scowling.

"NYEH? ARE YOU ALSO MAD ABOUT THE FACT THAT THIS POST IS A MESS?" 

"Yeah." Skinny replied.

'More like I'm mad because a certain someone thought that I'll do something bad to a nice guy like you. Tsk' Skinny thought. 'You know who you are.'

"ANYWAY LET'S KEEP ON MOVING. WERE CLOSE TO ALPHYS' LAB!"

"Alright." Skinny said, trying to match Papyrus' long strides. "How close exactly?"

Two screens away.

"VERY VERY CLOSE!" Papyrus answered as they passed by a water container something.

"Is that supposed to be for monsters who can't take the heat?"

"NYEH? I DON'T KNOW EITHER. IT'S JUST THERE." Suddenly Papyrus swiveled around with a cheer. "HERE WE ARE!"

Skinny stared at the building behind Papyrus. "That's her lab, alright." He said, grinning. Finally. Back to the wardrobe. "Thank you very much Papyrus. I owe you one." 

"ANYTHING FOR MY FRIEND! GOODBYE!" Skinny watched questioningly as Papyrus stayed there even though he already said goodbye.

"Uh? Do have business with Alphys too?"

"UH NO. NO." Papyrus replied hesitantly, voice quiet. "I JUST WANT TO ASK YOU SOMETHING."

"Well go ahead. I'm not stopping you."

"IT'S JUST..." Papyrus whispered, looking away from Skinny, cheekbones covered in orange. Before he shook his head. "NEVERMIND! IT'S TOO PERSONAL!"

And with a bow he left.

 

\----

"What?" Skinny turned to you. "I feel like you were hoping for something else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want those people who completely disregarded my plea at the summary.
> 
> My dreams of 420. Ruined.


	11. Skinny uses distraction. It's super effective!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skinny founds someone having a bad time.

"Alphys? Are you back from your date with the fish lady?" Skinny asked as he entered the lab, half expecting to see Alphys there.

"S-Skinny!' Alphys stuttered nervously as she fidgeted in her place.

"heya." Sans said, waving lazily before turning to Alphys. "alphys. what do you know?" he asked.

Alphys squeaked, frightened as Sans' left eye started to spark with magic. "I-I don't know a-anything!"

"Hey." Skinny frowned, walking up to them and grabbing Sans' hoodie. "Stop that. You're scaring her."

Sans' grin wavered dangerously. "it's none of your business, kid."

Skinny snorted. Is this what those people talked about. The 'bad time'?

"I don't care about your reason, idiot." Skinny rolled his eyes. "Just stop scaring her. You bully." And with that he went past Sans and walked towards Alphys.

"Hello Ms. Scientist." He said.

"S-Skinny...!" Alphys gasped as Sans raised his hand. Skinny doesn't know. 

"kid. i'm still talking to her." Sans growled, using his magic to turn the other skeleton's soul to...--!

\---?!?! 

"Hmm?" Turning around, Skinny saw Sans with his arm outstretched. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked, confused. "Are you trying to use the force on me or something?"

But Sans wasn't listening. Again he tried to turn his soul to blue. Nothing. 

He backed away. "h-how are you...!"

Skinny blinked. "What?!" He said, exasperated. "Did I do something again that's considered shameful for you too!?"

Alphys, looked at the scene in intrigue and nervousness. 

"you...my magic...how..." At this point, Sans is lost to his own thoughts. "why is my magic not working on you?!" He growled.

Skinny raised a brow. "How would I know?"

Sans' grin dropped. Marching up to the other skeleton. He gripped the hoodie. "WHAT.DID.YOU.DO."

"Hey! What the hell!" Skinny yelped as he's yanked up slightly. "I did nothing to your magic! Stop ruining my hoodie! HEY!" He said angrily, struggling as Sans kept pulling him.

"I swear on my undead life if you don't let go of me I'm gonna my shove my finger up your eye!"

"shut.up."

"GRRRR..!"

Sans yelped as he felt a bonk on his skull.

"I.said.let.go.of.me.you.stupid.bully.midget.skeleton." Skinny said, smacking Sans' head with every word. 

He let out a yelp as he's dropped so suddenly, losing his balance and falling on his--

'Deja vu much..' Skinny thought, groaning as he landed harshly on his pelvis.

Sans looked at Skinny weirdly. "y-you're...not from this world, are you?"

Skinny's eyes widened in shock before rolling his eyes, correcting his position on the floor so instead of lying down he's sitting cross-legged(?) "Isn't it obvious."

He sighed exasperated. "Can't you just leave, dude?!" 

"...Sans." 

Skinny jumped as Alphys spoke behind him. Yeesh.

'I forgot that she's still there.' 

"what?" Sans answered.

"I'll explain the details later, okay? But please. You need to leave."

Skinny's jaw dropped as she said that.

'Daaaaammnn! She just told him to get out! Without stuttering too! Double dammnn!' 

Sans wavered. Looking at Skinny before sighing. "whatever you say, alphys." Before poofing away.

**Sans has been driven away. You earned 0 exp and 0 gold.**

_**BONUS CG #2: UNLOCKED** _

"Alphys." Skinny said. 

"Y-Yes?"

"I fully respect you now." Skinny grinned. "I thought you were just some awkward nerd otaku but you're clearly more than that."

"T-Thank...you?" Alphys said, blushing slightly.

"Plus you're a dinasour. That makes you triple cooler."

"C-COOL?!" Alphys squeaked. "I-I'M COOL?!" 

"Uh...yeah?" Skinny blinked as she squeaked again. 

"D-DO YOU THINK I'M C-COOL ENOUGH TO D-DATE, UDYNE?!"

He turned to you, discreetly. "Is she?" He whispered.


	12. I trolled Skinny.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if anyone of you noticed?

"Here look at this." 

Alphys blinked as Skinny pulled a phone out of his ribcage. 

Don't ask. His ribcage is his inventory of sorts. 

'And don't ask how that phone didn't go through my bones. It's what the developers wanted.' Skinny thought.

"Er...?" Alphys looked curiously at the phone.

Skinny hummed as he tapped on the screen several times. "Read this." He said, showing the screen to her.

* * *

 

KajiMei on ________ __ __________17 hours ago

 

 

> Yeah yellow dino Is totally cool enough to date the fish lady cause science rules!
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

"W-whaaat?" Alphys blushed. "I-Is the yellow dino m-me?" 

Skinny nodded. "Yep." He then scrolled down through the comments. "There's actually more of this here. But basically they all think you're cool ok?"

"O-Others..." Alphys whispered, eyes watering. "T-They think I'm cool!" She sniffed.

Skinny's eyes twitched worriedly. "Are you alright there? Should I bring a napkin out?" He asked, hand reaching inside his ribcage. "I think I still have a handkerchief here somewhere..." He muttered.

"N-No I'm alright!" Alphys squeaked, wiping away the tears with her claws. "It's just. I've never been complimented by a lot of strangers."

"Which is a good thing." Skinny deadpanned. "In my world if a stranger compliments you out of nowhere then you need to run away as far as you can. But...this world is not dangerous like mine."

I think Skinny forgot the time when he hit a man with a shovel.

'Hey! I tried being polite but he just won't listen to reason. It's 100 percent his fault.'

Or that time when he voodoo cursed Johnny Bravo.

'I'm proud of that. I've never used a voodoo doll on someone in my whole human life.'

"We're getting out of track here." Skinny grumbled, putting the phone back in his 'inventory'.

"H-huh?"

"Can we go upstairs? I really need to get back in my wardrobe. All that walking made me tired."

"O-Okay! You just g-go first while I finish cooking t-the noodles." Alphys said.

"Okie dokie." Skinny said as he went upstairs, sighing in relief once the wardrobe was on his sight. "Home sweet home. I guess." He murmured.

He sighed as he opened the wardrobe and went inside, sitting down. "Man so much happened today." He said closing his eyes.

....

He opened an eye to look at you. "What? Don't tell me you didn't notice that everything from this chapter up to the first happened in one day?"

He snorted. "Heh that's pretty funny though. I've never seen a story which took 11 chapters just to cover up the whole day.

It's like the author doesn't know the word 'time skip' or something--"

\- 5 minutes later -

 "How rude!" Skinny growled. "You can't just skip when I'm in the middle of--"

\- After 5 more minutes -

After Alphys finished cooking her noodles, she put it in a small bowl and went upstairs. "H-Hey S-Skinny?"

"..."

Alphys blinked as she placed the bowl on the table and looked at Skinny. "A-Are you a-alright?"

"Hm?" 

"Y-You l-look like you're..." She asked as she saw the annoyed look on his eyes. He looked at Sans the same way earlier.

"Mad? Yeah. I'm definitely pissed off right now. Not of you though. Don't worry about it." 

TROLOLOLOLOL


	13. I need plot. Goddamit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Author apologizes for not updating yesterday." Skinny said, shrugging. "She got too sad because she read too much angsty fontcest."
> 
> He then pouted. "Which I still don't understand. The hell is fontcest? She refuses to tell me anything about it at all."

Skinny never sleeps. Yeah. 

"I'm a skeleton after all." Skinny whispered as he sat inside the open wardrobe, having a small lamp to give light to the dark room.

3 hours has passed since Alphys excused herself to go sleep, making sure to turn off all lights before scampering away.

While Skinny here, grabbed random books from the bookshelves to pass time.

...even if the story is questionably weird.

"Sheesh. Is there even time in here? I mean. We are underground after all." He mumbled, absentmindedly reading the words. "...I don't see any clocks here...Crap. I could've been gone from my world for more than two days..."

He sighed, leaning back. "What do I do. I don't even know how to get back. And all clue I have is that dark place with that weird voice..."

"...use magic he says." Irritatedly, Skinny rubs his nasal hole. "Urrggghhh...this is so annoyinggg...! The only time I did anything close to magic is when I'm using a curse on that Johnny voodoo doll."

He looked at Author. "Hey can't you just write that I magically went back or something????"

But Skinny just got here. If he went back now then that means the story will officially end.

"Ah yes. Of course." Skinny rolled his eyes. "Maybe I could ask Alphys about this creating a tear through the void thing."

He looked at you. "Don't expect anything. I'm just gonna sit here for 5 hours." He claps twice. "Cue time skip."


	14. APRIL FOOLS BIATCHES!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just kidding. This is just a normal chapter.

"H-Hold on, Skinny!" Alphys stuttered as she looked wide eyed at him. "A-Are you saying t-that you e-entered the v-void?"

"Yeah. If that place of darkness is what you called void then yeah." Skinny shrugged.

Alphys scrunched her brows thoughtfully. "But I thought only Sans is the only who could enter that place."

'What?' Skinny thought, irritatedly. 'Why is that asshole mentioned again?'

"Don't tell me..." He groaned. "I need to ask for his help?" 

Alphys looked at him guiltily. "S-Sorry Skinny. It's the only way you could enter that place again." She nervously fixed her glasses. "I remember you said that you and Sans took a shortcut from here. Then that means you saw the glimpse of the void."

"...I was too dizzy to notice it though sorry." Skinny mumbled. "This is gonna be a huge pain in the asssss..." 

"B-But you have no..." 

"That was a figure of speech, Alphys."

"Oh."

* * *

Main Quest start!

Go back to your world

-First step: Ask Sans-

"I hate this so much."

* * *

Skinny sulked inside the wardrobe as he sat, looking at Alphys who's currently talking to someone over her phone. 

"S-Sans? Yes. I...no...S-Skinny and I need y-your help." She mumbled, nervously nibbling on her claw. 

"I...I know..but...!" She looked at Skinny at the corner of her eye. "It's very important..."

"Are you done yet?" Skinny grumbled.

"....Er..."

Poor Alphys doesn't know who to talk to.

"S-Skinny?"

He looked up. "Yeah?"

"He said he'll try..."

"...what's the catch?" He asked suspiciously.

"W-Well. He said that you'll need to do everything he says."

"...Well that's fine." Skinny said. "As long as he doesn't go all super saiyan on me." He added, rubbing a small tear from his hoodie.

"O-Okay." Alphys nodded. ""He says i-it's fine." She informed on the phone. Going silent as she listened to what happened before putting the call on loud speaker and giving it to Skinny.

**"heh. that's good, kid. maybe you could start with telling me where did you come from."**

Skinny sighed, leaning on the wardrobe. "I'm from a different world."

**"care to elaborate?"**

"Well imagine it like this. This underground is like a fish tank and monsters as the fishes."

**"sounds.heh.kinda fishy."**

"Ha Ha. Anyway I'm like another fish that got scooped out of another fish tank a.k.a my world and got placed in yours."

**"...hm.."**

"Please tell me you're listening." Skinny said, irritatedly. "I hate explaining stuff."

**"it's cool. i understand. So...you're a monster but not like ours."**

"I'm a human that died and turned into a skeleton."

**"...what?"**

"I said I used to be a human. Died. Then got cursed and turned into a skeleton."

**"..."**

"Just ask it, dude." Skinny rolled his eyes. 

**"...isn't death supposed to be a sensitive topic for humans?"**

Skinny hummed. "Every human is sensitive to any topic. Trust me. And to answer that question that you didn't ask. I died because I ate a plum and had a lethal allergic reaction to it."

**"you died because you ate something?"**

"Ugh. It sounds so stupid coming from him." Skinny mumbled quietly to himself. "It's not my fault the devs wanted me to die in the most anticlimatic way as possible."


	15. A possibility.

**Knock Knock Knock**

"WHO'S THERE? --WAIT. SANS I SWEAR TO ASGORE IF THAT'S YOU--!"

Skinny grinned as the door opened, revealing the lanky and igitated skeleton. "Sup, Papyrus."

"OH! SKINNY! MY FRIEND!" Papyrus cheered, bending down to hug him.

"Ouch." Skinny winced as he's lifted in the air, ribs probably crushed under Papyrus' strength. "Be careful on the strength, big guy. I'm a fragile skeleton."

"YOU WOUND ME! I HAVE THE BEST COTROL!" Papyrus pouted, closing the door behind him with his boot, arms still wrapped around Skinny. 

"Just being honest, you know?" Skinny answered.

'Is this how it feels like to be tall? Man I'm so jealous.' Skinny thought, looking down. 'I look like a kid next to him.'

"SO FRIEND. DID YOU MISS THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALREADY THAT YOU CAME BACK?" Papyrus asked, putting him down.

Skinny sighed in relief as he's put back down. "No uh..." He answered, recalling on the words Sans said a while ago, not noticing the slight sadness that passed Papyrus' face. "Your brother agreed to help me get home but looks like it'll take a while before that will happen."

"OH! ARE YOU TWO ON GOOD TERMS NOW?" 

"...I guess so. He is helping me after all." Skinny shrugged.

"THAT'S GREAT!" Papyrus said, clapping happily. 

"Hey Papyrus can I ask you a favor?"

"OF COURSE! ANYTHING!"

"Can you take me to this Asgore guy? Alphys said that I should announce my presence to him so that no complications will happen in the future."

"THAT WILL BE A LONG TRAVEL!" Papyrus hummed. "I MAY NEED TO TELL THIS TO UNDYNE FIRST..."

"I'm not in a hurry." Skinny said, dismissively. He sat down on the couch. "If you have any business you should prioritize them first."

"OKAY. I SHALL TRY TO FINISH MY TRAINING AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! HERE..." Papryus grabbed a remote on the t.v and gave it to Skinny. "YOU CAN WATCH METTATTON TO PASS TIME!"

"Ooookaaaayyyy..." Skinny mumbled as Papyrus hurried out the door. "Good luck with your training!" 

"GOODBYE!" Papyrus shouted, turning around and waving before disappearing.

"Alright. Let's watch something." Skinny said as he turned on the t.v and pressed a random number on the remote.

"HELLO BEAUTIES! WELCOME TO...COOKING WITH KILLER ROBOT!!!"

Skinny raised a brow as a robot with a wheel wearing an apron popped up in the screen.

"THE RECIPE THAT I'LL BE COOKING TODAY IS...!"

Skinny switched the channel.

"What the heck." Skinny grunted as the same robot popped out in the screen again, this time wearing a pink dress.

"THIS IS A STORY OF A PRINCESS AND HER..."

"Oh god...nooo...." Skinny whined, falling sideways on the couch. "What's up with this crappy channels????" 

"Papyrus you better hurry up!" He grumbled, listening as the robot sang something about his...her(?)lover.

\----------

(Something new)

"Sans? What is the plan here?" Alphys asked as she rummaged through her notes. Specifically looking for the blueprint of a machine.

Sans shrugged. "i need to find the coordinates from the void. gonna take a while though." He said as he grabbed a ketchup bottle in his pocket. "plus...there's a possibility that i encounter him there..."

"..." Alphys stayed silent as she found the blueprint, taking it and putting it along with the other notes she piled on. 

 


	16. NGAAAAAHHH! I SMELL SOMETHING SUSPICIOUS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no instructions on how to fight, is there?

An hour has passed since Papyrus left and Skinny is bored out his mind.

In fact, he was so bored that he ended up watching Metatton's shows, while continuously complaining about it.

"WELL WHO WOULDN'T?" Skinny groaned as he rolled over, plastered lazily over the sofa. "The guy reminds me of that zombie back at the graveyard." He said. "Look at the picture below for reference." He pointed below this sentence.

Woops. No pictures found.

Just imagine a zombie version of Metatton but more gay.

"But what do I do with this Undyne? Alphys said that she's the captain. And Papyrus said she trains him." He groaned. "Oh god. If she's stronger than Papyrus that's gonna be a huge problem." He moaned, remembering the way Papyrus almost crushed his ribs.

He rolled again, looking up at the ceiling, robotic singing playing in the background. "Maybe...I could bullshit my way around her through talking or doing a favor? That always works..." He pondered. Remembering the time when he ended up in the sewers and encountering a escaped criminal crocodile on the way.

He shivered, clutching at his hoodie. "Man I'm so glad I managed to use that drill...I don't want to end up as a skeleton snack. And that guy's breath stinks so bad that I'd die again if I ended up inside."

No more vore talks.

"And please don't ask about how I ended up in the sewers in the first place. It's quite a  **shitty** experience. And I'd rather forget all of it."

Yeah yeah. It really sucks to be treated like a dead goldfish. Except he did that to himself.

"Shut uuuppp..." He groaned, covering his face with his hoodie. 

_"Oh darlingggg...~ I miss you so muchhh~"_

_"I miss you too, darling! Ohh my loveee, the most handsome and most fabulous... OH!"_

"OHhhhhhhh myy godddd!" Skinny sobbed as he fell off the couch. "This guy is taking the word narcissistic to a new level."

"Hell. I'm in hell." He whined. curling up like a ball.

While Skinny wallowed in his misery(?) He didn't notice the set of loud footsteps outside, followed by another set of loud footsteps.

"U-UDYNE! PLEASE DON'T DESTROY THE DO--!"

"NGAAAAHHHH! WHERE ARE YOU PUNK?!" 

Skinny jumped as the door fell of it's hinges, hitting the ground with a loud smack.

"OH MY GOD, UDYNE! THAT'S THE SIXTH TIME!" Papyrus chastised as Undyne marched inside. "AND YOU'RE GETTING SNOW EVERYWHERE!"

"That's not the point, Papyrus! Where's the punk?! I WANNA SEE HIM!"

Skinny frowned as the red-haired fish stomped past the couch, apparently not noticing him on the floor.

All he could think of is.

'Shit. Look at those muscles.'

Not the exact time to think about that when the fish looks like she's about to eat you alive.

"Is this punk named Skinny because that would be me." He called out, climbing back on the couch and raising his hand.

"AH! THERE YOU ARE PUNK!" Undyne grinned as she turned around, making her way over him, she picked him up by the back of his hoode and sized him up. "YOU LOOK WEAK!"

Skinny gulped as he dangled in the air. "I guess I am."

"UNDYNE BE CAREFUL!" Papyrus said, irritatedly as he smacked her arm. Catching Skinny as she released the skeleton.

"WHAT THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN FEEDING THIS PUNK, PUNK?!" She growled as she crossed her arms. "HE LOOKS EVEN WEAKER THAN YOUR BROTHER!"

"T-THAT!" Papyrus blushed slightly. "THAT'S NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" 

Skinny stared as the two got into a screaming match. Why does it feel like he got worried over nothing?

Skinny situated himself more comfortably on Papyrus' arms, making the taller skeleton squeak in surprise.

Undyne immediately silences, narrowing her eye suspiciously at them both. "By the way, Papyrus. You didn't tell me if you two are related."

"We're not. One hundred percent." Skinny answered for Papyrus because the other one has frozen behind him. Leaning his back to Papyrus, as sitting up straight is kinda hurting him. 

"Is that so..." Undyne mumbled as she stared at the nervous look on Papyrus', who's skull is covered of orange sweat. "A friend then?" 

"Yeah." He answered, ignoring the way her eye lit up with something.

Curiosity.

She slowly grinned. "HOW ABOUT A QUICK SPAR HUH?" 

Skinny blinked. "I'm not exactly experienced with fighting..." He said nervously, squirming.

"T-THAT'S RIGHT, UNDYNE!" Papyrus added. "MY FRIEND HERE IS NOT A FIGHTER-- N-NYEHH!"

"Oh shut up!" Undyne laughed as she snatched Skinny away from Papyrus. "Every adult monster knows how to fight!"

"I'd appreciate it if you guys stop manhandling me around." Skinny deadpanned, as Undyne stomped outside, past the broken door, with Papyrus following them.

"I will if you can defeat me!" Udyne grinned as she threw him over he shoulder, blinking curiously when she noticed that she touched his pelvis. "Why are you not wearing pants?" She asked curiously.

"I'll tell you if you let me win." 

"HA! NOT A CHANCE, PUNK!" Undyne laughed as she threw him down.

"Urk!" Skinny groaned as he landed on a snow poff, instantly getting swallowed by it until only his head is visible.

Papyrus, on the other hand, is clutching at his scarf nervously as he watched over. "DON'T BREAK ANY OF HIS BONES, UNDYNE!"

"Now listen up, punk!" Undyne grinned as she loomed over him. "If you can hit me once then you win!"

"...hit as in touch?" He asked, pushing himself out of the snow and brusing the snow that got inside his eyes.

"HIT. TOUCH. SLAP. WHATEVER! As long as you touch me without giving up then you win!"

"What do I get from this?" 

"NOTHING! HAHAHAHA!"

"Oh great." Skinny grumbled. What's he gonna do now? He knows nothing about combat. 

Touch her just once?

He blinked as light blue circles appeared in front of him.

"WELL THEN LET'S START!" Undyne grinned, hands glowing with a light blue aura.


End file.
